Life's Greatest Mystery
by SentOfTheForestBreeze
Summary: Takes place before "The Silent Pines." Why must life hide it's secrets? Why must we figure it out ourselves? Is it all a trick? "Is life some horrific joke, without a punch line? That we're all just biding our time until the sweet, sweet release of death?" Or is it something more in life than just that.
1. Chapter 1

**That's when I saw her..."I stared at her with awe, Struck with fear, the monster leered at her, I pushed her aside..."**

"Ahhhhhh!" Dipper wakes up from the horrible nightmare he has experienced. Knocking down the Journal that was left on his face.

"What happened? Who was she? Was I dead in my dream? A-" Panicking about what as transpired Mabel throws a pillow at his face.

"Dipper..! Shhhhh... you're waking up Waddles...!" Mabel mumbled, very tired and exhausted after the day she had with her friends Grenda and Candy.

"Sorry Mabel... I just had a bad dream..." Dipper pouted.

 **The room went silent.**

"Mabel...?" Dipper looks at Mabel to see if she heard him.

"Mmmmm... Boys..." Mabel grumbling in her sleep.

"Agh... Mabel..." Dipper growls, as he tucks in to go to sleep for another day.

 **Morning**

The Sun invades the Pine Twin's room as Mabel wakes to to see Dipper missing. "Dipper?" Mabel questioned while Waddles follows her enters the Kitchen to find someone has already eaten their breakfast and left the Shack to go outside.

"No... No... Wait what? No." Dipper in the middle of the forest searching for an answer in the Journal to explain why he had a dream like that.

"Was it fate? Or a fluke?" Confused of the recent dream he had.

"Who was that girl I supposedly saved?" Dipper questioned as he tried to remember the girl in his dream. But only a shade of a Blond color can only be recognizable.

"Maybe if I head to town and look at some folks. Maybe I would get an answer." Dipper then leaves the spot and heads into town.

 **That's all folks! I'm sorry it's so short but I'm not that type of guy who would post big masses of words in one chapter. Short and Sweet.(I hope) Give me a review if you see any flaws to this story! Thanks for reading!**

~SentOfTheForestBreeze


	2. Chapter 2: Two Ends

**Hey guys I'd like to say thank you for reading what I post here! Please tell me what I do wrong or what I should do to make the story better. Or better yet tell me what you want to happen and I will consider it. Thanks!**

"Hey dude! Can you lend me a hand?" Wendy waves at Dipper at town square. Dipper took notice as he then walks towards Wendy.

"Hi Wendy, what's up?" Confused of why she called him here.

"What does it look like? I need help with carrying these logs I had to deliver to the Northwests. They expected me to chop all of these trees down and take it to them around 20 minutes. I'm kinda running out of time though so can we talk later? Wendy then gives Dipper half of the logs she has.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding about needing my help. It's tough to carry around." Dipper manages to speak while struggling on carrying his half of the wood.

"Eh, you'll get used to it." As she makes a hand gesture as if this was nothing too hard for her.

Dipper stares at the mansion. Memories of the ghost haunting the Northwests and also the cirtain Northwest who helped him bust the ghost, Pacifica Elise Northwest.

They enter the Mansion but not before getting past the guards. Which had taken them quite a while. The only way they were able to get in was because Dipper was able to get Pacifica to let them in.

"Here's where you put the wood." Pacifica points near the fireplace up the stairs.

"As you wish your highness." Wendy mocks Pacifica. Pacifica merely scoffs at what she heard.

"Dipper I'm pretty sure my parents didn't ask you to get some wood for the fireplace." Pacifica questions as she stares at Dipper.

Dipper just stares at her too. A blank stare.

"Blond hair... Could this be her...?" Dipper thinks in his head.

Pacifica blushes slightly seeing Dipper look at her for such a long period of time.

"Hey? Earth to Dipper!" Pacifica waves her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Still wondering about if she was the girl in his dream.

"Weirdo..." Pacifica turns the other way still slightly red.

"Sorry Paz, I was just thinking about the monster I found in the Journal. I'm planning on taming him or... her...?" Confused of the monster's gender.

"Oh that's cool. Better then what I'm gonna do for today..." Frowning, not looking forward for today or the other day that is in store for her.

"Want to hang out with me and Mabel later? By my guess it looks like you don't want to be here." Dipper inviting her to the Shack.

"Ya think?" Slightly giggling and... excited to go visit the Shack again. The Shack had "saved" her multiple times from her parents constant yapping of "As the daughter of the Northwest..." She would ask to come by and watch or maybe go on an epic adventure with Dipper and Mabel.

Pacifica's and Mabel's hatred diminished and turned to friendship as Pacifica visits the Pines twins more and more often. As for Dipper...

Pacifica in her thoughts until Dipper snaps her awake from her day dreaming.

"Guess I'm not the only one trapped in my thoughts." Dipper laughs as he adjusts his hat as he starts to get ready to go back home.

"Shut up..." Pacifica blushes as he steps on Dipper's foot.

"Hey! That hurts!" Dipper whines as Pacifica scoffs at him.

"You're a boy suck it up." Pacifica says as fumes build up inside.

"I'll get payback for that." Dipper says as he playfully shoves her.

"Yea, yea in your dreams!" Pacifica now smiling.

They continue to chat for 2-3 more minutes until Wendy and Mr. and Mrs. Northwest can be heard.

"Here is your payment Miss. Corduroy." Mr. Northwest handing $50.

"Hey this is only half of what I was suppose to get paid!" Wendy yells retaliating.

"I said 20 minutes sharp Miss. Corduroy." Giving Wendy a cold stare.

"Fine..." Wendy scoffs as she grabs the $50 out of Mr. Northwest's hand.

Wendy walks towards Dipper smiling.

"Hey dude I got the money let's head back to the Shack. You want to bring your _"girlfriend" too?_ Wendy laughs.

"She's just a friend Wendy." Dipper blushing at the comment Wendy said about him and Pacifica. As Pacifica went silent while blushing at the thought of you know what and you know who hooking up together.

"Relax dude! I'm kidding!" Wendy manages to speak while laughing.

"Yea she is going to hang out with me and Mabel later at the Shack." Dipper speaks confidently.

"Alrighty then Mr. Man of the Forest. Lead the way home!" Wendy taunting Dipper.

"Heh, I will!" Dipper strikes back as he looks at Pacifica again with a face of a tomato.

"See yea around 5:30?" Dipper asks.

"Yea I can get there around that time. "Mr. Man of the Forest." Pacifica and Wendy laughs as Dipper begins to sulk.

"Alright see yea later then!" Dipper and Wendy waves adu to Pacifica.

"Dork..." Smiling as she walks back up getting dressed to get ready to go to the Shack.

 **Whoa that was a long chapter for me! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Please review it because I love reading your opinions to this story! Thanks again!**

 **~SentOfTheForestBreeze**


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Meaning

Pacifica finally leaves her room after 15 minutes trying to look the best she can in front of the Pines twins because she has gotten a text from Mabel that they will meet her at "Greasy's Diner."

"Greasy's Diner? What's that?" Pacifica confused because she has always been told to never go there because,"A Northwest must keep a perfect body to show off to others and those peasants..."

"Well, I'm off. Butler please tell my parents that I have went with my friends to the mall to buy new cloths." Pacifica opening the door outside her room to get into the limo.

"Of course Miss. Northwest." The butler speaks while taking a bow.

"No need to bow, unlike my parents you are equal and must be treated like an equal." Pacifiva gives an innocent smile to the Butler as she walks downstairs to leave the mansion.

"Thank you Miss. Northwest." The butler sheds a tear, smiling because that was the first "human" thing that happend in this mansion for months.

As Pacifica opens the door she hears foot tapping behind her.

"Where do you think you are off to daughter..?" Preston Northwest gives a cold stare at Pacifica.

"S-Shopping with my friends father..." Pacifica studders in fear.

"Ah, yes. Your friends. Tell me why you plan to shop with your so called friends."

"So I can look the best in front of everyone." Pacifica trying to get out of trouble.

"Okay daughter. I will believe you on that. But, if you don't come here at 9:00 p.m. I will track you down." Talking very in a very menacing voice.

"Yes father..."

Pacifica walks into the limo as Pacifica's parents waves Pacifica good-bye.

 **At the Diner**

"Finally I made it!" Pacifica yells as she gets inside and finds Dipper and Mabel's table.

"Pacifica over here!" Mabel yells as she waves at Pacifca. Pacifica noticed Candy sitting next to Mabel chatting it up with Dipper. A burning feeling...

"Hey guys!" Pacifica waves at the table of friends.

"Oh hey!" Dipper response surprised.

"Yea. So Candy is sitting next to me Pacifica so why don't you scoot in next to Dipper will you?" Mabel asks.

"Um, sure." Pacifica awkwardly says. Pacifica then scoots next to Dipper but Dipper trying to have so e space as he sits next to Pacifica.

"Oh come on Dipper! She won't bite." Mabel smirks as she is starting to realize a romantically tension between the two.

"It's called personal space Mabel!" Dipper trying to make her change her thoughts. But to no avail.

Mabel giggles at his remark. Mabel looks at Pacifica who gives a small smile as she looks at her watch again... and again...

"Is your watch okay? Dipper can try to fix it for you," Questions Mabel.

"No it's fine, I'm just... "Fascinated" looking at the watch.

The wrist-watch strucks 8:50 as Pacifica then darts back to the limo saying thank you to her friends.

Dipper begins to mumble,"It's probably her parents who told her to get home around 9... why won't they lay off her..?" Still deep in his thoughts. As anger and somehow guilt consumes Dipper.


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

It was dark outside. The sound of nature is very soothing. The Shack, with only Mabel and Grunkle Stan inside but no sign of Dipper. Midnight stuck, yet there was no resolve.

"Grunkle Stan? It's midnight, and no Dipper. I'm getting worried..." Mabel yawns as she tried to stay awake to see Dipper return back home.

"Don't worry about him kiddo. He's probably thinking about life. Re-thinking things and regretting things e has or hasn't done and probably will never get that chance back because life moves on." Gruntled Stan gives Mabel a straight face.

All Mabel could do is be shocked without words because she just realized that till now. She then whispers something to Grunkle Stan.

"Tomorrow I'll be at Australia with my friends and a couple of baby kangaroos..."

"That's what I'm talking about! Live life to the fullest!" Grunkl Stan laughs and soon Mabel laughs with him. Later on they decide to call it a night and hope Dipper will be back during their sleep or at morning.

 **In the Forest**

"Multi-bear... Goblins... Zombies..." Dipper scans through the Journal to see all the monsters he had delt with over the Summer. He continues to scan through it until he sees a new page. A page that was tucked inside. He opens it.

"Beware of the Gravity Falls Shadow Demons. They will not stop hunting their prey until they are dead. Weaknesses:N/A Supernatural Powers:N/A although "it" prefers to use "it's" claws to shread their prey apart." Dipper gets chills around his body after reading that page. He decides to stop and to star-gaze. Thinking about what has transpired since he visited the small town in Orgeon "Gravity Falls."

"Hmph... I haven't made a lot of long lasting memories the more I think about it... I really haven't made any friends. I haven't talked to Wendy's friends for a while now, the only friends I've made were Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica..." Starting to regret the things he hadn't done in Gravity Falls as the deadline to return home gets closer by the days. What has life set up for me? To be a dork with no social life at all, who sticks his head in a book for the rest of the day?

"I need to start doing things out of my comfort zone..."

The page that holds the new creature unknown Dipper has flown into his face. Reminding Dipper of deeper and darker thoughts.

"..."

Silent is the night. The sound of the Pine trees flowing against the wind is comforting. Yet it hides a greater secret within. As he walks back to the mystery shack, unsatisfied...

 **"** ** _Quality over Quantity ."_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sweet Things in Life

**Dipper gazes in front of the fireplace. Mezmorized of it's warmth and it's beauty. Forever enthralled, like a cycle that can go on and on. This is what Dipper thought about long lasting memories. It seems to work out... Kinda..?**

"Mabel give me my book back!" Dipper hears Pacifica yelling back at Mabel because something about book snatching.

As they continue to run around it felt like the second floor is going to collapse any time now."Kids! If you destroy the floor you fix it again!" Grunkle Stan scared to death that Mabel and Pacifica is going to make the whole Shack collapse because of all the running and slamming.

"Don't worry about it Grunkle Stan, I got them covered." Dipper says confidently.

"You better, I'm not spending any money to fix the floor. So you need to find a way to get the materials to fix it yourself." Grunlle Stan mumbling as he walks back into his room.

"Gotcha!" Pacifica grabs the book from Mabel's clutches as she them proceeds to hold it tightly as she sits on the floor.

"Oh come on Paz! I wanna see what's the haps about that book!" Mabel basically begging to see what's inside.

"No, no, no, no, no" Paciica trying to convince Mabel to stop but to no avail until...

"Hey guys? What's with all the commotion?" Dipper confused on what game or what got them so riled up in the first place.

"Pacifica is holding a book fu-" Mabel is being muffled by Pacifica as Pacifica finds a way to give Dipper a logical answer.

"It's just pictures of the town. I just like the seanery of Gravity Falls."

"Wow Pacifica! I never knew you had an interest in photography before."

"Yea dummy, I was like practicing photography about 5 months ago. I think it's going well." Pacifica and Dipper still chatting when Mabel finally breaks free from Pacifica's hand.

"Freedom!" Mabel cheers

"Hey Mabel do you know what time is it?" Dipper asks.

"Around 11:00 p.m. Why?"

"That figures why I'm so tired... I think I'm going to sleep now..." Dipper yawns as he makes his way to his bed.

 **30 minutes later of chatting**

"Mabel..?" Pacificia lightly taps Mabel on her shoulder.

"Mmm..."

"Night Mabel..." Pacifica whispers as she goes to the Pine twins room.

Pacifica notices Dipper asleep. Which gave her a great idea. Pacifica then quietly tip toes to Dipper's bed. Seeking warmth. She opens Dipper's blanket as she crawls into his bed then smoothly lay on Dipper's chest.

"You're so warm Dipper..." Pacifica now lost in the warmth of Dipper's body.

"Good night... Dipper..." Pacifica trails off as she goes to sleep. Footsteps is heard walking into the room.

"Scrapbook opportunity!" Mabel quietly takes a picture of the sleeping "friends" as she then crawls into her bed for a good night sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: An Off-Day

Waking up from his sleep he felt something heavy on his chest.

"Has the journal gotten heavier or did I just get weaker?" Dipper mumbling himself. He takes a peek to see who or what is on his chest but to be suprised that it was Pacifica, sleeping peacefully.

Dipper now shocked thinking why she is on her chest or should he disturb her. Dipper musters up all his courage and pokes Pacifica on the head.

"Mmhmmn..!" Pacifica still alseep somehow flings her fist onto Dipper's face in "retaliation."

"Ouch!" Dipper accidentally yells then quickly tries to look alseep if Pacifica awakens, which she did.

"Huh...?" Pacifica wakes up to see Dipper looking asleep but stiff as a board.

She then smells a delightful sent that is coming downstairs. Her stomach growls as she then gets up leaving Dipper still pretending to be asleep, alone.

"Phew... What on earth was that? I don't remember going to bed with her..." Dipper sighs and then looks up to the window beside his bed. It's a bright and sunny day.

Everything outside looked so nice. As Dipper continues to look outside and spots a Ferris wheel besides the town.

"Well I'm not going to do anything better today so why not?" Dipper then goes downstairs to see who else would like to come with him at the Carnival.

"Hey Dipper your stancake is getting colder." Mabel says as she sees Dipper looking around the kitchen.

Stan cooking Stancakes, Pacifica on her phone, Mabel adding sprinkles with her Pancake... a nice morning indeed.

"Hey I saw a Carnival besides town and I was wondering if anyone of you guys would want to join with me." Dipper asks as then Stan quickly responds.

"Kid I already saw it and thought of a plan to earn quick buck at the Carnival. I've already decided to bring you kids too." Grunkle Stan finishing the stancakes he was cooking.

[ **After Breakfast]**

"Come on Waddles the faster you get into the car the longer we are at the Carnival!" Waddles quickly hops onto the car and the car begins to drive as Stan under the steering wheel.

The drive was pretty awkward, because of the fact Dipper and Pacifica were awkward to each other changed the atmosphere around the car.

"Were here!" Mabel gets out of the car running towards the enterance trailing off with Dipper and Pacifica while Grunkle Stan trying to keep up with them.

"Alright so this is how it's going to happen. I need one person to help me out on my game I rigged, I mean I "fixed."

Mabel seeing this as a opportunity to get Dipper and Pacifica closer asked if she could.

"Okay so Mabel is with me and... You two can do whatever you want as long as you don't break anything because I'm not going to spend money on that."

Stan and Mabel walk off leaving Dipper and Pacifica close together near the enterance.

"So do you want to play some games..?" Dipper asked shyly.

"Sure as long as we don't do that." Pacifica pointing to the game where you try to hit the target to drop your friend into the water.

"Hahaha okay Pacifica, you don't want to get your expensive cloths ruined." Dipper teasing Pacifica, then strikes back.

"Laugh all you want but at least I don't fall in love with a girl who is clearly older than you!" Pacifica sticking her tounge out as she is then persued by Dipper.

"Hey who told you that?!"

"Who do you think dummy!" They ran and ran until stopping on a grassy cliff.

"H-hey Pacifica I think we should head back into the Carnival again. We ran too far away." Dipper gets closer to Pacifica.

"Whoa..." Pacifica dazing at the entire town below them.

"You're right.." Dipper standing beside Pacifica now gazing at the scenery.

It looked like art. The wind was blowing gently, the sun shining warm rays towards them as the view allows them to see almost everything Gravity Falls has to offer.

They decide to take a seat and admire the view.

"Hey Pacifica.. Why were you sleeping on me this morning..?"

"I just got tired and your bed was the closest one so I went with it." Pacifiva showing a hint of redness in her cheeks.

Dipper looked at his watch.

"Pacifica doesn't your parents want you to be at home by now?" Dipper questioning.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just relax...together..." Pacifica mumbling the last bit of the sentence.

"I'm sorry what..?" Dipper takes notice of her mumbling.

"Oh nothing, dork..."

"Hey!" Dipper stood up in front of Pacifica...


	7. Chapter 7: Hauntings

_"Dipper? Wake up, your uncle Ford wants to have a chat with you."_

 ** _[Static]_**

 _"Dipper there is something you have to know. There is more...horrifying monsters I have discovered during my studies... We... you are not alone..."_

 ** _[Static]_**

 _"What do you mean a monster is after me?! What do you want me to do?! Hide under the Mystery Shack?! You said that_ _ **'thing'**_ _is nearly impossible to stop!"_

 _ **[Static]**_

 _"I'm sorry Dipper, this is for your own good. The safer you are the better..." Throws Dipper into a cellar never has seen._

 _"It's for your own good..." His eyes shines yellow... smiling, as you stare at him he looks like death himself._

 _ **"Trust No One"**_ _slamming the door._

 ** _[Static]_**

"NO!" Dipper springs up off the couch as he then begins to sweat buckets.

"No, no... It's just a dream.." Mumbling under his breath.

He stares at the TV. Only static is being heard and seen on the screen, giving an ominous atmosphere. Dipper walks to the TV to turn it off until...

[Ding Dong]

"Coming!" Dipper then turns off the TV as he slowly makes his way to the door.

"Honestly, who would want to go to the Shack this late in the night?" Dipper opens the door to see Pacifica drenched.

"Pacifica?" Confused to her sudden appearance.

"Are you going to let me in? Or are you going to let me freeze to death in the rain?" Pacifica giving an attitude.

"O-Okay..." Dipper invites Pacifica in as she then removes her drenched coat and hangs it on the hanging rack.

"Pacifica why are you here anyways?"

"I got kicked out and forced to live at a hotel for a week or so because they think I've became too rebellious."

"So... were we your first choice to go to?"

"Of co-No I visited some of my friends houses before coming here." Crossing her arms.

"Do you want some Hot Coco?"

"Y-yes." Pacifica studders as she shivers in place.

"Alright just wait in the living room."

Dipper goes into the kitchen to make a pair of Hot Coco until being interrupted by a certain twin.

"Dipper who was that who rang the door bell?" Mabel looking at Dipper's direction.

"That was Pacifica. She asked if she could stay."

"You said yes then.?"

"Yea..." Dipper rubbing his neck.

"Ohhhhh so that's what's been going on between you two." Mabel grins at Dipper.

"We're not like that!"

"Hahaha that's what they all say. Now march Private! Deliver the Coco to your lady friend!"

"Eye, eye captain..."


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams

It's been past 10 o'clock and the trio sits on the couch in front of the television, bored. To the left of the couch, Mabel was thinking of ways to release them of their boredom. Dipper still very determined to watch more of "Ghost Harrasers" and to the right of him, Pacifica who already drowsy and on the verge of falling alseep try's to watch the television with Dipper.

"So. Um. Are you guys tired?" Mabel looks at Dipper and Pacifica, hoping that they will say no or not yet. "Yes Mabel, me and Dipper are BOTH tired... right..?" Pacifica pokes Dipper's shoulder trying to get his attention away from the television.

"Huh..? Yea, yea. Pacifica is right." Dipper not taking his gaze off the television.

"Seriously..? Dipper you know that Ghost Harrasers is fake. You do the real thing." Crossing her arms, disappointed that he would listen to a bunch of frauds.

"You never know, something they say might come useful the next time I come across another ghost."

"But they are frauds."

"I know..."

"Then why are you..?"

"I just don't want to sleep yet."

"And why is that." She rolls her eyes.

"Let's just keep it at that..." He gives Pacifica a depressed face making her go silent.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry..." Pacifica scoots away fearing if he hurt his feelings somehow.

Awkward silence fills the room as the episode of Ghost Harrasers goes on.

"Do you hear that..?" Dave said in a panicked sound.

"Don't worry Dave, we just need to stick together, the Ghost will have a tougher time to pick us off since we're in a group."

Dipper pauses the television screen with the remote and looks at Pacifica will a "I told you so" face.

"W-what?" Looks at Dipper pouting, knowing what to come next.

"I told you so." He sneers.

"S-Shut up dork..!" Pacifica embarrassed, playfully punches Dipper's shoulder to get back at him for mocking her.

"Hehe... Uh... Pacifica have you seen Mabel..?"

"Isn't she to your le-"

"MABEL?" Dipper yelling across the room waiting for a response from her.

"I'm upstairs! I was getting Pacifica's miniature bed ready! We should go to sleep!" Mabel yells back at Dipper.

"You heard your sister Dipper."

"Bu- Okay..." He hesitates, having an inner conflict inside him that is telling him not to.

 ** _Later..._**

"Mabel why is my bed so... glittery..?"

"I told you, I was getting your miniature bed ready."

"But it's getting all over my hair..!"

"It's that or sleep besides Dipper tonight."

"Uhh... Hum... I'll sleep ON Dipper's bed." Pacifica them get's up while fixing her hair, looking for any glitter that was left inside her hair out.

Mabel giggles as Pacifica lays on top of Dipper's bed.

"I can put a pillow right between us..." Dipper goes on while putting a pillow between them.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Dipper...? Why are you still up reading that journal..?" Pacifiva yawns as she scoots closer to Dipper.

"I-I just don't want to sleep yet..."

"Are you scared of something..?" Pacifiva then warps her arm around his shoulders.

"Y-Yes..."

"Then imagine every good thing in your life and say that you will do better tomorrow."

"Sure... I'll give it a try.."

Another 10 minutes later Pacifica looks at Dipper to see that he has comepletly went to sleep.

"I guess things always work out in the end..." She yawns as she shuts her eyes, drifting into her dream again.

"Quiet..! Me and waddles are trying to get our beauty sleep..!" Mabel throws a pillow towards Pacifica.

"Mmm...!" Pacifica sticks her tounge out in retort against them.

"Good night..." She goes to sleep with good dreams now that it's been taken care of.


	9. Chapter 9: Inevitable Destiney: Part 1

It's the afternoon in the small and quiet town of Gravity Falls. Dipper and Pacifica were tasked to go to Party Nation to get more decorations for the party that is coming up tomorrow. Dipper still confused why Pacifica is walking inside town without some sort of disguise or her parents figuring out that she has been hanging out with the Pines and not to the desired location Preston Northwest wanted to put her in. All these questions just got him more curious than ever. Dipper doesn't want to sound too nosy around her but considering that it could become a situation for not just Pacifica but for the Pines. Pacifica's parents might try to sue them for "kidnapping" their sweet innocent daughter from them or something, so... he asked.

"Hey Pacifica?" Dipper stops in his tracks to try to talk to her for a second.

"What's up Dipper?" She pauses her little stroll to the store which was only a block away to face Dipper.

"Umm... Does your parents know that you are still here and not to where ever the place they wanted to send you to?

"Well... about that... Err.." She awkwardly points to her servents who are apparently on their day off buying many luxurious items.

"You bribed them to keep quiet about it?" Dipper gives a little frown.

"What else am I suppose to do? I'm a Northwest after all! I have a lot of money, we practically own this town. I can make people do whatever I want them too." Pacifica raises her head proudly.

"..."

Pacifica noticed his gesture. It was pity. She took a step closer, she knows that she messed up but she can't get over the fact that he's upset at her. After all... Northwests are prideful.

"Pacifica..? Is that really you?" He looks up at her, his face is practically covered with disbelief.

"I.. uh... Yea it's me! I'm here right? Look I'm standing right next to you, see..?" She lightly punches Dipper's shoulder, but no reaction this time.

"Pacifica... I mean yea you're here, but are you really here..?" He stares at the blonde still full of disbelief and disappointment.

"S-Stop giving me that face! You look like my dad!" She steps back, fuming.

"Why do you think I'm making this face?! You are becoming the girl you said you will never EVER be!"

Both of them angry. It caused a crowd of people spectating them. Gossiping...

"Hey isn't she the Northwest's daughter?"

"Why is she talking to a commoner?"

Both of them are aware of what the crowd is saying around them. Pacifica who is very prideful, steps up to get out of this mess.

"Whatever dork! I don't even need your help!" Pacifiva hastily get's past the crowd and into the store leaving Dipper in the dust.

Dipper, who knows now that he has no business standing here decides to walk into the woods, in shock, disbelief, and heartbroken. While Pacifica in the store regretting everything she has said to Dipper sheds a tear in her eye.

"Stupid pride.." She kicks the wall. Angry... at herself.

 **Haha! I'm sorry that my chapters are very short for you readers but don't worry! I might plan on making the next chapter longer than this.**


	10. Chapter 10: Indvitable Destiny: Part 2

It was a gloomy and rainy day. The sound of rain pouring did not help the boy's mood. He had no plans for today because all his plans were about spending time with Pacifica but did not turn out right. Dipper looks up towards the ceiling, not moving or showing any emotion. He was just thinking.

"I need to do something to get my mind off of it..."

Who better to help but Mabel herself! She barges into the room unwelcomed, happy as ever to see his brother laying on his bed.

"Hey Dipper! Me and Wendy are planning to make Waddles wear stuff we made the past week! It's gonna be amazing!"

"Okay.." Dipper gets up slowly and stands up ready to help her hyped up sister.

"What's the problem Dipper? We can't have a sad judge! C'mon Dippingsauce! Smile for the camera!" She takes out a rectangular cardboard box then realizing that she drew on it to make it look like a camera. It made Dipper sort-of happy.

"Say cheese!" Mabel get's ready to take the "photo." Dipper gives a weak smile but a smile no less.

"Great! Now let's go downstairs and eat lunch first! I'm starving!" Mabel runs downstairs leaving Dipper in the dust.

 ** _[Northwest_** **_Manor]_**

"Daughter remember how to eat. I know you've been spending a lot of time with that Pines boy but that shouldn't mean you would forget how to eat properly."

"Yes father..." Pacifica says in a depress tone as she stops toying with her food.

"We have to go to the town central to make a speech abut our great town and how we have been very beneficial to the town. I expect you to get get yourself dressed and for the speech." He gets up off his luxury chair and to his office to write down the speech.

"I would be somewhere more exciting than this if I didn't act the way I did to Dipper." Pacifica pouts as she then gets up to go to her room to get ready for her upcoming speech.

 ** _[Mystery_** **_Shack]_**

"Haha I got ya!"

 ** _Splash_**

"Take that!" Mabel throws an oddly shaped water balloon towards Dipper.

 ** _Splat!_**

 ** _*Cough* *Cough*_**

"Hey what was in that thing?!" Rubbing his eyes.

"That was my best creation yet! It's called the Glitter bomb! How about another one!"

 ** _Splat_**

Dipper fell onto the ground filled with glitter on his face. He tries to figure out how to get the glitter off his face. An idea arose.

"Agh where is it..."

Searching for the water balloon on the ground but the glitter that got stuck on his face blocked his eyesight.

"There you are!"

 ** _Splash_**

Just like that the water balloon war has ended with Mabel having the last laugh.

"I win!" Mabel jumps up with glee.

"That's not fair. There is a reason why it's called a **water** balloon fight." Dipper stands up and pats his cloths from the dirt.

"Haha it's called strategy Dipper!" She makes a big innocent smile towards Dipper which Dipper smiles back.

"Hey Mabel?"

"What's up Dippy Fresh?" Snickering of the fond memory she had during the Weirdmagenon.

"Haha. Don't bring that up again Mabel. Anyways as a brother, why are you always so positive...?"

Mabel looks at Dipper with confusion.

"That's because that's who I am Dum-dum!"

"C'mon Mabel. I worry about you sometimes. I can't tell if you are hurt because you choose to hide it. I'm your brother."

Mabel frowns as she explains why.

"I'm always positive because it makes my friends happy. Everyone around me is always so serious and smart... Remember when I tried to be serious? I still felt dumb around you guys..."

Dipper shows pity to Mabel as he gets closer to hug his sister until...

"That's not all! I'm also positive so that I can try to be your older sister! Mom and Dad never shown any love to us when we grew up and all those bullies who bullied you in school made it worse. So when we first arrived to Gravity Falls I swore to myself that I would be the best sister ever!" Tears fell from her eyes as Dipper walks up to comfort her.

"But who's there to look out for you? We are siblings, we should always have our backs just like those bad days we had irn the past. That should always be happening rather then you always looking out for me Mabel."

"O-Oh... I never looked at it that way. Thanks bro-bro." She gives a genuine smile rather then a smile which seemed if it were forced.

"So what are we go-"

"Kids! We're driving to the festival! Get dressed!" Grunkle Stan closes the door as he went to get dressed too.

They have arrived in a warm afternoon at the festival. Grunkle Stan parked his car and grabs a bulky suitcase with him.

"What's that for?" Diper says as he removed his seat belt.

"Oh this thing? Yea it's just filled with propaganda to promote the Shack. in fact I've got a job for you kids to do."

"What's the job?" Mabel says confused.

"I want you two to ask people what weirds them out the most. It'll help our attractions." He hands them a note book and pencils to write down the information.

"Go kids! I want to see at least half the notebook filled with new ideas for new attractions."

Grunkle Stan watches them leave until they are out of sight and then walks into a secluded area. The suitcase was filled with gadgets and "state of the art" equipment.

"Alright poindexter, let's start searching."


	11. Chapter 11: Inevitable Destiny: Part 3

"So are you sure you are picking up signals from here?" Grumble Stan hidden fron public chatting with his brother on the phone about the new threat Bill has warned Ford of the last 2 days.

"Positive. Check your radar to make sure Stanley."

"Yea. The monster is in there." Stanley returns his equipment inside the suitcase. Then grabbing his gun he was handed," just in case of an emergency."

"Stanley can you tell me the atmosphere where the creature lives?"

"Oh come on Ford, it can't be that important."

"It is! It tells me that the creature could have a weakness against light or-"

"He went nerd again, thinking about it he always is one."

"Stanley! Have you forgotten why I've sent you here?! After defeating Bill some of the creatures that took part of Bill's invasion somehow never returned back to their dimension. I have no information about the possible threats and that's why I have you helping me!"

I get it! I know that it's a big situation but you need to learn how to relax and think collectively sometimes! Besides I'm clearly focused right now. See look I have my gun aimed towards the CAVE!." Grunkle Stan took aim at the cave.

"If you're going to do that at least shoot a flare in there to shed some light in there at least."

"Alright poindexter I got it!" Stanley shoots a flare into the cave but what he saw was terrifying indeed. ther creature stood 15 feet up and with claws that could tear seemingly anything. His mouth had blood and looking at it's surrounding he found a skull laying.

"F-Ford..?!" Stanley drops his flare and quickly reports it to Ford.

"Did you see it Stanley?"

"Yea and it seems like it ate someone already if that's what you want to know poindexter! What do I do?!"

"Go look for the kids now! We can't afford them to enter or get near the cave like that! We will worry about the public later we can't start a panic!"

"Okay!" Stanley dropped all of his things to find the kids. The beast disappears into the cave again. Waiting for another victim.

[ _ **Festival]**_

"Hey Dipper look it's Pacifica! We should talk to her. Come on!" Mabel grabs Dipper with her towards the young lady who will present to te awaiting crowd.

"Uhh.. Mabel.. I don't think.." Dipper nervously says as he tries to get out of Mabel's vise grip."

"Hey Pacifica! We made it to the festival to cheer you on!" Mabel waves with Dipper standing beside Mabel looking tormented.

"Oh hi Mabel! Nice to see you!" She looked to Mabel's right to see Dipper.

"Oh... hello Dipper.." She says awkwardly as she sees Dipper facing directly at the ground. There was only scilence in that couple of seconds.

"Hi Pacif-" Dipper interrupted by Pacifica's father calling to her daughter to say the speech.

"O-Oh.. Um... We three should talk after the speech.." She then walks up the stage to give the speech as the twins walks into the crowd to hear it.

While giving her speech Dipper couldn't stop staring at Pacifica. She looked beautiful. But realizing what he has done, he knew he overreacted and felt bad for hurting her feelings. He decided to try to make it up somehow.

[ ** _Festival_** \- **_Games_** ]

"Pacifica you did great back there!" Mabel says as they walk around the fun activities they could be doing.

"You looked nice up there Pacifica.." Dipper gives Pacifica a comforting smile to let her know that it's okay to talk to him.

"Thanks.."

Mabel looked at both their faces to see why they are awkward together and realized they had a fight or something that needed to end. She decided that they need to talk this out _alone_.

"Hey... Uhh.. I need to find my friends so you two can hang out. Bye!" She ran away hoping that when she returns the two would be comfortable to each other.

"Mabel!" Dipper yells but to no use because she has already disappeared from them.

"So.. Pacifica.. Want to play some games..?" He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Sure that sounds fun.." The two decided to find a game their good at.

"Hey Dipper wanna try our luck over there? That stuffed animal looks so cute!" She points towards the Ball Toss game. An old classic carnival game but Dipper knew that he had "history" with that game. But seeing that she really wants that stuffed animal says otherwise.

"Sureee..." Sweat rolls down his forhead as he walks slowly to the Ball Toss game.

"Ugh Dipper can't you go any faster?" Pacifica begging him to catch up.

"Okay Dipper. That was in the past, it can't possibly happen again. Uh... I think I should prepare for the worst anyways..." Dipper says as he was thinking in his head again. Delaying the _inevitable_.

"Okay sir how many balls would you like..?" The stand manager says. Dipper looks into his wallet but to o let find a couple of Stan Bucks and 50 cents.

"Just one ball I guess..." Dipper hands him the money and recives the ball.

"Take your time sir..." The man says with lack of energy. Dipper looks around to start preparing for the worst and finds a tray to the left of him.

"Hey Pacifica do you mind holding this ?" He hands Pacifica the tray from the counter.

"A tray? Why?" Pacifica says clearly not understanding why she would need to.

"You'll thank me later." He blatantly warns for what might possibly happen the next 10 seconds.

"Make sure you put it near your face. Got it Pacifica?"

"Okay..?" She raises the tray up to her face.

Dipper takes a deep breath as he prepares to throw. He thought of everything in stake if he doesn't make this shot. Just as Dipper throws the ball out of no where Robbie comes out of no where and shoves Dipper. The ball spiraled towards the wall, then banged it now heading towards Pacifica. As Dipper watches this play out he sighs in relief that he prepared for that moment. But what he didn't know is that after the ba ricochet from the tray went straight for the pins. Somehow they all toppled. After seeing all this Robbie then looks down to Dipper.

"You're welcome dork." Robbie then takes off somewhere else trying to avoid contact from Dipper.

"Hey you won! I guess I have to hand you this." The stand manager says suprised.

"T-Thanks sir!" He grabs the stuffed Llama also surprised by the outcome and then turns to his right to give it to Pacifica.

"I told you that you would thank me later." Dipper smirks realizing that he is the luckiest teen alive in that moment.

"Wow. How did you know that it was going to play out like that?!" Pacifiva amazed of what just transpired.

"Pfft. That was all in my head."

"Sureee..." She playfully punches his shoulder.

"They continued on talking to each other saying sorry and telling each others stories while not paying any attention to where they were headed.

Grunkle Stan ran into the Festival looking panicked. He had to find the kids before the monster was able to get out, possibly to hunt for prey. He spotted Mabel talking to Grenda and Candy.

"Mabel! Where's Dipper?!"

"What's wrong Grunkle Stan?" The three girls gives him confused looks. He was in a state of panic.

"No time! Please tell me where your brother is!"

"Well I last met them near the stage..."

"Then let's go!" He grabs Mabel, leaving the two girls confused.

"No one is hurting my family..." Grunkle Stan mentally says.

They arrived at the stage but with no hopes of finding Dipper because of all the people still surrounding the stage.

"Mabel! Help me find your brother!" The two went to work as they started searching for Dipper.

 ** _[Forest]_**

Dipper and Pacifica went into the forest so they could spend time talking to each other to reflect on their lives.

"Hahaha. So Mabel created a "Glitter Bomb?" Pacifica laughs as Dipper tells her abut the recent water balloon battle he had with Mabel.

"Yup! I had to splah myself with a water balloon just to remove all that glitter off my face!" Dipper and Pacifica laughed until they found a cave in front of them. But what was more mysterious was the fact there was Grunkle Stan's suitcase left hanging open and a flare sitting inside the cave. Dipper instantly got worried but not until he looked at the cave to find blood on the walls.

"Pacifica! I think Grunkle Stan is hurt!" Dipper says. Pacifica doesn't need to be told twice after realizing that it was his Uncle's possessions.

"Okay! Let's save him!" She started marching towards the cave until Dipper halted her.

"Pacifica I don't think you should be going inside there. It's too dangerous."

"Dipper let go! It's your uncle in there and I intend to save him too!"

"But-"

"No! We're here to save him! Let's hurry or something bad might happen!" Pacifica boldly says as Dipper knew that there was no way to stop her now.

"Okay... Just... Here.." Dipper hands her the pistol in the suitcase.

"Promise me you will use it to protect yourself." He holds her hands and makes her hold on it tightly.

"I will... I will protect myself and you with it."

"Okay." Dipper gave her a warm smile. He didn't say anything else after that. They walked into the cave. Expecting for the worst.

 **For the people who don't know the setting where this takes place is after the Weirdmagenon but Bill slowly returning to his former** ** _glory_** **.**


	12. Chapter 12: Last Chance

"Hey... Dipper can you shoot another flare again? It's getting pretty dark again." Pacifica whispering. Fear started to take over as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave, away from the outside. As they continued ther journey into the cave they found many dead unrecognizable bodies that were chewed up and left there to rot. Of course if you were put in Pacifica's shoes, heir of the Northwest Clan, the most wealthiest in all of Gravity Falls, you would not be used to this type of environment at all. Pacifica decided to cling on Dipper's arm because she felt safer with him.

"Sure but I think I have about 2 more shots left with this flare gun. We need to use it sparingly." Dipper says as he checks the ammunition.

"Oh okay." Pacifica says in a quiet tone as they continued to walk deeper into the cave. They continued to see torn up bags, files, guns that seemed to be shattered to pieces, and family photos. This was tough for Dipper as he felt guilty somehow. He felt like he was responsible... but he felt like this was all familiar.

"Pacifica I'm going to grab evidence. We might need it in the long run. Just make sure y the safety on that gun is off for me." He walked towards the victims possessions, saying some prayers and such. As for Pacifica, she was frightened she can't think straight at all. She wanted to tell Dipper that she's scared but she thinks he would think lower of her if he finds out that a Northwest is afraid. Instead she decided to bottle up all her fear inside, which seemed like it was about to burst at any time.

"D-Dipper do you have what you need..?" She says as she turns her head around for any sign of danger.

"Almost. I still need to find any proof that Grunkle Stan was here. I'm sorry that I'm taking too long."

"D-Don't worry about it. We can stay here as long as you want." As she then looks down she finds her best shoes covered with blood.

"Eeeek!" She shrieks as she looked straight up. She found 3 long marks going on Seeper into the cave. Pacifica quickly tells Dipper about her discovery.

"Thsat might just be the creature. So it can climb on walls..?" Dipper says as he writes it down in the journal. As he continues to write it down he instantly remembered about the tucked in page in the journal. That should be the exact creature in the journal.

"Shadow demons..." He mutters quietly as he writes the title for the creature.

"I still don't have a description of it though..."

"D-Dipper? I think I heard something over there!" She points towards the dark abyss straight ahead. Dipper then shoots a flare and finds the Shadow demon. It was tall, slender, dark as the night, claws that could tear anything.

"Dipper!" Pacifica looks at Dipper. He was spaced out. He was pale. He looked like he saw Death himself. The creature let out it's voice, it was loud enough to be heard by the people in the festival. Flashbacks occurred in Dipper's head.

 ** _"That's when I saw her... I stared at her in awe, Struck with fear, the moster leered at her, I pushed her aside..."_** _Every single bit of that memory came back to him. The deal he made with Bill. "I will give you a second chance to avoid this unfortunate ending but in return you will not remember this until you realize it for yourself._ _ **In life you can only do so much to save your loved ones**_ **."** Dipper finally remembers.

"Agh! Why now?! Why do I have to remember this now?!"

"Dipper!" She screams as she presses the trigger on the pistol... but nothing came out...the monster turns and faces Pacifica with murderous intent. The monster rose it's claws up to end her life.

"No!" Dipper dived towards Pacifica hoping to take the blow...again. The monster with his claws strangely dissolved retreated deeper inside the cave. Leaving a fatally wounded Dipper.

 ***Cough* *Cough***

"I-I guess I've kept my word... h-haven't I..?" Dipper mutters as he begun to cough out blood, losing his strength.

"W-what are you talking about...?" She was basically in tears now. Her love doomed to die is now dying right in front of her eyes. All she could do is cry.

"T-The gun!" She inspected it quickly. She quickly finds out that it misfired. It was an old gun. She started to well up into tears again.

"No! It's my fault!" Only if I checked it again!"

"Don't blame yourself... I don't blame you..." More blood came out of his mouth. He realizes that his time with her is almost done.

"Pacifica... I protected you...you're safe..."

"But what about you?!" She dropped the gun to face him.

"P-Pacifica... I-If I could do this... **_for_** **_all_** **_of_** **eternity ...** I _would_... because I-I love you..." He mustered up all of his remaining strength to caress her cheek.

"I love you..."

-Once this story ends I will write out the plot as a chapter for anyone who is curious.


	13. Chapter 13: Regrets

A _blinding light was all Dipper could see after his death. It felt warm and welcoming. Dipper couldn't help but to follow it._

 _"Am I walking towards heaven..?"_

 _He continues to walk towards the light. as soon as he got closer to it his surroundings became darker. As confused as Dipper is he decides to run towards the light, hoping to catch up to it, to feel safe again. The surroundings became a dark abyss then speeds up to Dipper to devour him into the abyss._

 _"Almost there!" Yelling with all his might, doing his best to reach that light. Instead the darkness got to him, leaving him into darkness. All Dipper heard was screaming in this abyss. It terrified him._

 _"Pine Tree! Oh you annoying pest!"_ Bill smacks Dipper up from his little dream.

"B-Bill?! Why am I here again?! You've got to send me back!" Dipper panicked as he soon realized that he won't have that chance.

"Pine tree, I am a demon.. not a god. I can do so much. Also the fact that your family took almost all of my powers! I can't even manipulate dreams of people and that's what I do!"

"So... Am I permanently dead...?" His heart broke as he soon realizes his situation may be impossible to fix now.

" You can only do so much to save your loved ones. Don't expect to be able to save everyone you hold dear to you."

Dipper can only frown. He wanted to live his life. He wanted to explore more of Gravity Falls. He wanted to hang out with Wendy and her friends. Do skits with Mabel. Learn from Uncle Ford... Start a family... pass away peacefully with the love of his life beside him. Life is selfish sometimes... You can't blame it. Life is very difficult to define because it has so many meanings. I am the creator, the man who will decide what to do with my life. But passing away so early..? Not experiencing the many wonders in life...

"..." Scilence between Bill and Dipper. Bill broke the science and started giggling.

"Bill..?" Dipper looks at Bill completely clueless.

"Hehehe.."

"Uhh...?"

"HAHAHAHA! Pine tree you're a sad excuse for a man!"

"What do you mean a sad excuse for a man?"

"You died a virgin! Hahahahaha!"

"W-What's wrong with bei- No Bill I want out of this void!"

"Impossible Pine Tree! I gave you a second chance but you didn't catch on!"

"My memory was erased after you told me that!"

"Well I still didn't get my half of the deal!"

"What do you mean?"

Bill started to laugh like a maniac. His plan worked. Bill's plan is a success. Bill decides to refresh Dipper's memory.

"The deal was that you could have a second chance to save yourself from dying ultimately having a happy ending BUT if you fail you surrender your body to me."

"Bill I'm dead."

"Where do you think your body is right now?"

"..."

"Yes, your body was rushed to the emergency room. Right now you are on life support because somehow you did survive. But you're unconscious from the trama. So if you don't mind I'm just going to..."

"Wait, No! The deal should have been off from the very beginning! You erased my memory about the deal! How could I have benefited from the deal if you erased my memories about it?! Deal is off!" As Dipper tried to rejoin his body Bill stopped him.

"Pine tree it took me years to plan this out. I WILL NOT STAY HERE!"

"Bill. What do you want exactly?"

"I want to rule your world with an Iron Fist! I'll start by using your body to get the journals and fix that portal! Weirdmagenon will return to Gravity Falls but this time I WILL LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" An enraged Bill shoves Dipper and the two began to clash.

 ** _[Hospital]_**

As surgeons continued to help Dipper as much as they can they stopped when they noticed the body muttering demonic messages. Dipper's family and friends were waiting to let them in the room. Mabel was in tears and to her left Pacifica was still I shock about what has just happened. Wendy and Soos were quiet too busy worrying about Dipper. Same for Stanley and Stanford until they all heard screaming.

"Stanley ask someone to open the door now."

"Got it." Before Stanley was about to go the door opened and with a panicked surgeon. Ford was going to step inside until he was interrupted.

"Sir please step back!" The surgeon looked panicked. When Ford saw this he immediately questions the surgeon.


End file.
